My First Love
by TogashiRyan
Summary: Miku adalah murid SMA dan dia memiliki teman yang bernama Rin mereka berdua mencintai seseorang mau tau ceritanya silahakan baca KaitoxMiku LenxRin


My First Love

KaitoxMiku, RinxLen

Di suatu pagi yang cerah terdapat seorang gadi berambut twintail yang telah bangun dari tidurnya gadis itu sangat cantik dan lucu di baju nya terdapat tulisan "Hatsune Miku" ya itulah namanya dia sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah, saat dia sedang siap-siap terdapat teriakan seseorang memanggil miku "Miku ayo jangan lama-lama nanti telat loh" teriak ibunya memanggil miku, "ya ma sebentar lagi aku siap kok" jawab Miku, Miku pun langsung menuju ke ruang makan untuk memakan sarapan nya, "ohayou sayang"Sapa ibu nya sambil tersenyum manis, "ohayou juga mama"Jawab miku sambil tersenyum manis, "hari ini hari pertama masuk ke SMA jadi kamu harus hati-hati ya dan jangan nakal"ibunya berkata sambil tersenyum, "Iya mah tenang ajah" Jawab miku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah sarapan Miku pun langsung pergi ke sekolah "daah mah"Pamit Miku ke ibunya, "dahh juga sayang"jawab ibu nya, dan di belakang ibu nya terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut hijau berpamitan juga "maah aku ke kampus dulu ya" pamit laki-laki berambut hijau itu, "ya Mikuo hati-hati di jalan"jawab ibunya, ya dia adalah Hatsune Mikuo kakak dari Hatsune Miku. Dia pun langsung jalan menuju ke kampus nya.

**-Miku POV-**

Saat aku berjalan aku mendengar suara seseorang "ohayou Miku chan" aku pun langsung menghadap kebelakang, Sesosok Wanita berambut kuning yang sangat cantik dan lucu ya itulah dia Rin Kagamine Dia adalah teman ku sejak kecil dan kami masih terlihat dekat, "ohayou Rinny chan"Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum, "muu jangan panggil aku gitu dong bikin aku nostlagia tau"Rin menunjukkan ekspresi kesal dia memajukan bibir nya 3cm (Author: panjang amet ya *di nuklir sama rin*), "gomen-gomen abisnya kamu lucu sih nama panggilan nya dulu Rinny hehehe"Miku tertawa ke rin,

"udah ahh Miku Onee chan jahat nihh" jawab rin sambil ngambek, "iya-iya maaf" Miku menjawab sambil senyum, saat sedang basa-basi Rin menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh, "Miku nee chan apa kamu sedang menyukai seseorang?",Miku langsung blushing mukanya sangat merah lebih dari tomat, "a-apa yang k-kau katakan Rin a-aku blum m-menyukai seseorang kok"Miku menjawab sambil Blushing, "masa kok mukanya merah sih" Jawab Rin sambil senggol-senggol Miku, "udah ahh Rin jahil nih" jawab miku sambil mencubit pipi Rin.

Saat Kami berdua sampai di sekolah kami berdua langsung memasuki kelas kami, kelas kami adalah 10-A kami pun langsung masuk ke ruangan kami saat kami memasuki kelas tak tau kenapa Rin mengumpat di balik punggung ku, "Rin ada apa kok kamu ngumpet?" tanya Miku ke Rin, "a-ah gak papa kok a-aku Cuma umm"Rin menjawab dengan gugup, dan seseorang berambut kuning datang menuju ke Miku dan Rin "ohayou Miku Onee chan, Rinny chan" Degh Rin langsung menutupi mukanya yang merah itu di punggu Miku, "Rin ada apa kok kamu bersikap aneh?"tanya Miku lagi ke Rin, "a-ahh gak papa kok", Rin langsung lari menuju tempat duduk nya dan menutup muka nya di mejanya, "Rin ada apa ya hari ini"tanya Len dengan bingung, "iya aku juga bingung" Jawab Miku, saat kami sedang asik mengobrol tiba-tiba ada seorang berambut biru memasuki kelas nya "ohayou minna"sapa lelaki itu dengan gaya nya yang cool, aku pun langsung menatap nya terus entah kenapa jantung ku berdetak sangat kencang, "Miku nee chan Miku nee chan"Sapa Len sambil melambaikan tangan ke mukaku, "a-apa len?"tanya Miku ke Len, "Kau bengong barusan ada apa?"tanya len dengan khawatir, "aahh aku tak apa kok tak usah menghawatirkan ku"jawab Miku dengan senyum, _dia ganteng sekali siapa namanya ya" _tanya dirinya dalam hatinya.

_Kriiingg_

Di saat pelajaran di saat bel berbunyi semua murid langsung menuju ke tempat duduk nya masing masing aku duduk di bagian belakang saat aku melihat ke kanan, Degh oh ya tuhan dia di sebelah ku aku harus kenalan dengan nya "h-hai n-nama ku Miku, Hatsune Miku siapa namamu" aku bertanya ke orang tersebut dengan gugup, "nama ku Kaito Shion salam kenal hatsune miku"Kaito langsung memegang tangan ku lalu mencium tangan ku, Degh jantung ku berdebar sangat cepat sekali pipi ku langsung memerah lebih dari tomat, "Miku kenapa muka mu merah apa kau sakit?" Kaito bertanya kepada aku sambil memegang jidat aku, "tidak kok aku baik-baik sajah hehehehe"jawab aku sambil memerah, "baiklah anak-anak sekarang saat nya berkenalan dari yang di belakang" guru menunjuk ke Kaito, "nama ku Kaito Shion salam kenal semuanya" Kaito berkenalan dengan sangat cool aku pun langsung mau pingsan tampan sekali dia.

**SKIP TIME**

Saat di jam Istirahat aku pun langsung menyapa Rin dan mengajak nya makan "Rin makan yuk", "ayo"Rin menjawab sambil mengambil bekal nya, aku dan rin langsung menuju ke atap, di atap kami tiba-tiba melihat kaito dan len yang sedang makan bareng juga "yo Miku Rin"Sapa kaito sambil melambaikan tangan, aku pun langsung ngeblush, "ada len"kaget rin dan mukanya langsung memerah, "a-apa kami boleh makan di sini", "silahkan putri"jawab Kaito dan Len dengan ramah, kami pun langsung ngeblush aku dan Rin langsung duduk di sebelah mereka, aku duduk di sebelah kaito, Rin di sebelah Len kami pun bercanda gurau di atap.

Di sore hari aku dan Rin langsung pulang ke rumah di jalan kami bercerita sesuatu, "nee Miku onee chan"Sapa Rin, "ada apa?"tanya miku, "s-sebenarnya aku suka Len makanya a-aku malu-malu di pagi hari" Jawab Rin sambil ngeblush, "ketawan hahahaha" Jawab ku sambil ketawa, "Miku onee chan juga suka kaito kan buktinya tadi ngeblush hayoo"Tanya Rin dengan mengejek kembali "g-gak siapa bilang aku gak suka dia"jawab kusambil gugup dan ngeblush, "bohong tuh buktinya ngeblush udah kasih tau ajah" Jawab Rin, "i-iya aku suka Kaito kau tau dia sangat tampan dia.. umm..dia itu.. umm bagaikan pangeran ku yang selalu mendampingi ku kemana pun aku pergi"jawab ku sambil ngeblush, "hehe benerkan"ejek Rin, "R-rin gimana kalo besok kita nyatakan cinta kepada mereka" tanya ku dengan gugup, "eh k-kenapa harus besok"tanya Rin dengan perasaan gugup, "dari pada ada yang ngambil iya kan"Jawab ku dengan tegas, "iya juga ya baiklah kita harus bersiap-siap" Jawab Rin dengan semangat, saat kami sedang asik ngobrol tanpa sadar kami sudah sampai di rumah kami, rumah kami bersebelahan sejak dulu, lalu Rin masuk ke rumah nya sambil melambaikan tangan, aku pun langsung memasuki rumah ku, "tadaima" Sapa miku sambil memasuki rumah, "okaeri Miku chan gimana sekolah mu"Tanya ibunya dengan senyuman manis, "sangat baik bu t-tapi aku rasa a-aku menemukan s-seorang-" omongan kuterpotong oleh ibuku "yang istimewa kan aku tau kok miku mama dan papa pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti mu lebih baik kamu nyatakan padanya besok sebelum ada yang mengambil" Jawab ibuku, "k-kau benar bu"jawab miku sambil ngeblush dan tersenyum.

_Keesokan hari nya_

**-Normal POV-**

Miku pun langsung menuju kerumah Rin dan mengajak Rin ke sekolah di perjalan mereka sangat gugup dan malu, "R-rin k-kau siap?"Tanya Miku sambil ngeblush, "i-iya a-aku siap"jawab Rin sambil gugup dan ngeblush. Saat mereka sudah sampai di sekolah tubuh mereka langsung bergetar dan muka mereka sudah merah sekali, saat Kaito dan Len datang Miku dan Rin langsung mendekati mereka, "ohayou Miku Rinny" Sapa Kaito dan Len berbarengan, "ohayou juga K-kaito L-len" Jawab Miku dan Rin dengan gugup dan Ngeblush ,"kalian kenapa kok muka nya merah dan bergetar badan mu kalian sakit ya" tanya Kaito dengan khawatir , "K-kaito kun a-ada yang ingin ku beritahu kepadamu" Jawab miku dengan gugup , "L-len aku juga ada yang mau kuberitahu kepadamu"Jawab Rin dengan gugup juga, "apa itu?" Tanya Kaito dan len berbarengan, "aku menyukai mu Kaito" Miku menyatakan cinta nya kepada kaito, dan kaito pun terkaget mendengar pernyataan itu, "a-aku mencintai mu Len sangat mencintaimu" Len juga kaget setelah mendengar perkataan itu, Miku dan Rin ngeblush parah muka mereka sangat merah, "Miku aku juga mencintai mu"Jawab kaito dengan senyuman yang cool, Miku kaget dan Miku langsung senang dan memeluk Kaito, "Rin aku juga mencintai mu tau" Jawab Len dengan senyuman yang cool Rin kaget dan langsung memeluk Len, Semua murid yang melihat adengan itu pada bertepuk tangan dan mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka, "aku rasa hari ini ada kelompok kekasih"Miku Berkata sambil senyum dan tertawa, mereka pun tertawa juga

_5 tahun kemudian_

"mama papa gendong kami" jawab seorang anak berumur 3 tahun, "iya gumi,gumiya mama gendong kamu kok sayangkuh kaito"panggil Miku, "iya sayang ada apa" jawab Kaito, Mereka sudah menikah dan mempunyai 2 anak setelah kejadian waktu sma, "mereka minta gendong nih bantu dong aku kan gak bisa gendong dua anak"jawab miku sambil manja, "iya-iya sayang sini Gumiya papa gendong"Kaito meminta, gumiya pun langsung memampiri Kaito dan langsung di gendong oleh Kaito, mereka pun tertawa, saat sedang asik mereka mendengar suara ketukan pintu, "aku yang akan buka pintunya"Kata Kaito, Kaito pun langsung membuka pintu nya dan sesosok orang berambut kuning sambil menggendong 2 anak menyapa mereka, "hai kawan-kawan" ya ternyata mereka ialah Rin dan Len, "hai Rin Len waahh kalian punya 2 anak ya siapa namanya" , "Nama ku Rinto Kagamine" Jawab anak yang laki, "namaku Lenka Kagamine" Jawab anak yang perempuan, "waahh mereka sudah pintar memperkenalkan diri ayo sini masuk" Miku mempersilahkan Rin dan Len masuk mereka pun langsung masuk kedalam Rumah Miku dan Kaito, dan anak-anak mereka bermain bersama, "yaah gara-gara waktu SMA kita sampe begini ya hahaha"Kata Miku sambil ketawa, "iya hahaha aduuh kenangan sekali waktu itu aku masih malu-malu banget tuh"Kata Rin sambil ketawa, "iya kamu waktu itu pemalu sayang"Kata Len sambil cubit Pipi Rin, "iihh genit, Len genit"Kata Rin, "emang Len doang kaito juga genit tau hahaha"Kata Miku sambil ketawa, "ih apaan sih kamu kali yang genit aku gak genit tau" Kata Kaito sambil cubit pipi Miku, akhirnya mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama

**-The End-**

Maaf kalo ada yang gak jelas maklum newbie baru pertama kali buat cerita di sini hahaha makasih yang udah baca ya hehehe :D

**Author : cape nya ngetik terus**

**Kaito : Semangat gan jangan nyerah**

**Len : iya bro jangan cepet nyerah kenapa gak guna tau nyerah**

**Author : Oke deh gan**


End file.
